


Promise Me A Place

by Vicarious_Virgo



Series: Virgo’s scuffed one-shots [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Kinda?, Mind Manipulation, No beta we die like well... read the fic to find out, Not Proofread, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, not actually RPF, not editied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Virgo/pseuds/Vicarious_Virgo
Summary: Tubbo wanted to cry. Maybe in anger or relief as he watched his husband walk out of the building. For a moment, only his mismatched eyes can be seen through the smoke...
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Tubbo, for like a second - Relationship, platonic - Relationship
Series: Virgo’s scuffed one-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099118
Comments: 12
Kudos: 268





	Promise Me A Place

**Author's Note:**

> Please read tags but if you don’t wanna:  
> -Death  
> -blood  
> \- stab wounds 
> 
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> Also not about the content creators, only the (platonic in this fic) relationship between their characters!

It seemed like the world had come to a stop as the group made their way further down the prime path. It’s been weeks since Tommy was freed from the prison, and right now his presence behind Tubbo was the most grounding thing ever. The summer air once carrying the sweet smell of flowers was tainted with the sour stench of gunpowder. It smelled so similar to- 

No. 

Tubbo took a deep breath and continued his march forward. The rest of the smp was behind him, save for Technoblade and Philza of course. Ahead of them, right next to Tommy’s hotel, smoke filled the air. It was an awful dark grey color, creating a dark grey cloud over the blue sky. 

The former President found himself coughing as the group headed deeper in. The explosions seem to have stopped, and Tubbo could already tell a large portion of it hit the big innit hotel. The sound of Tommy gasping sounded so far away, almost like his friend was underwater. Everything faded to the background, and a wave of numbness washed over Tubbo. 

Because standing there, in an iconic prison orange, was Dream. 

The man was missing his iconic mask, green eyes glowing so similar to the one Tubbo was missing. He was smiling, not even tensing when the group drew weapons. 

“Woah, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Sam let me out to help a friend.” 

“You have still friends?” Tubbo found himself saying. He barely heard himself over the static in his head. It was screaming at him that something was wrong. They were too close to the Bee n’ Boo, and where the hell was Ranboo? 

Dream scoffed, confidence evident in the way he stood. Tubbo found himself annoyed, the former admin was on one life. He had no room to be confident. “Well, my credibility was on the line-“ 

The sound of footsteps on the wooden path cut Dream off. The only problem is that they weren’t coming from the prime path, they were coming from Tubbo and Ranboo’s hotel. The blonde found himself freezing and turning to see who was exiting the building. 

Tubbo wanted to cry. Maybe in anger or relief as he watched his husband walk out of the building. For a moment, only his mismatched eyes can be seen through the smoke, his footsteps breaking an uneasy silence. The wind blows, clearing most of the smoke to reveal the enderman hybrid. Gloved hands are straightening his tie with almost robot like precision. The hybrid doesn’t pay Tubbo and his group any attention, instead standing right next to Dream. 

That’s when Tubbo sees it. The telling purple sheen over his usual expressive eyes. 

_Enderwalk._

“R-Ranboo?” 

Tubbo’s voice must have broken through somehow, because Ranboo turns towards him. His head tilts and Tubbo feels something sink in his stomach, it definitely feels like regret. But for what? He wasn’t sure. 

The moment is spoiled when Dream taps Ranboo’s shoulder. Tubbo watches, frozen as the prisoner whispers and hands Ranboo something. The teen blinks, and suddenly Dream is gone, leaving Ranboo facing their small group. 

The taller’s mask is on, the white and black fabric hiding whatever facial expression he’s making. The sheen over his eyes is gone though, and Tubbo knows it’s time. So, he takes a step forward. 

“Please stand back, Tubbo.”

His breath halts, and he shuffles back just a little. 

“A little further. I’m not too sure how much this’ll actually do.” The hybrid lets out a dry chuckle that is so different that the usual sunshine filled laughter he lets out. The usual happy flutter in his stomach from the sound isn’t there, and Tubbo feels empty. He catches sight of the object in Ranboo’s hand, it’s a stark contrast to the golden ring around his finger. 

“Ranboo, let go of the bomb detonator.” 

The laugh is back. “This isn’t for the bombs, Tubbo. It just starts the red stone signal, that is for the bombs. It goes all across the server, you know? It’ll make what Phil and Techno did look like a walk in the park.”

“Why are you doing this?” Tommy askes from behind Tubbo. His voice is laced in anger but Tubbo still finds himself looking at Ranboo. He wants nothing more than to run to his friend and tell him everything is okay, maybe call him an idiot a few times while hugging him. The feeling is amplified when tears start slipping down as the hybrid speaks. 

“Dream has told me a lot of things. A-and at first I thought he was lying to me. But when I learned to accept it, things got better. I-I-I’m better now, and if he was telling the truth about that, what else has he been saying that I’ve chosen to ignore?” 

“You’re being an idiot!” Tubbo finds the sentence firing out of his mouth before he can think. “He’s the reason, Ranboo! It’s what you’ve said from the beginning!” He takes a step forward. 

“Nononono, Tubbo, he’s the reason why things can be good again. He’s helped me feel better. When I told Techno and Phil about the voice they didn’t even bother-“ 

“And what about me?” 

“...You dropped an anvil on my head!” 

“You- you were fine with it! I thought things were finally going to be okay, Ranboo.” The tears were racing down both of their faces, the others slipping into the background. 

“I just want things to be alright.”

“Things will get better if you just let me have that, okay?” The blond takes another step forward, reaching his hand out for the detonator. With the hand he offers help, and to put this whole thing behind them after a cup of hot chocolate and some tears. 

“O-okay.” Ranboo walks forward, and almost placed the object in Tubbo’s hand. Relief washes over the shorter teen, only for it to be taken away as Ranboo drew his hand back. 

“No, Tubbo wouldn’t lie to me.” The taller mumbles. “Tubbo would you lie to me?” 

“No, I would never! You were my minutes man- my right hand man, you’re my husband for God’s sake!”

The enderman hybrid’s internal conflict is shown on his face. Purple particles build up as Ranboo mutters to himself before speaking up. “Am I monster, Tubbo?” 

For some reason, the question brings up a memory. From when Tubbo first learned chess, or maybe it was back in the box. Sacrifices are necessary sometimes, to get an upper hand. So, with tears streaming down his face, Tubbo gives Ranboo a smile. 

“Of course you’re not.” He watches as all fight seems to leave Ranboo, and when the hybrid looks like he might fall, Tubbo is there. He’s hugging him, ignoring how tears are soaking his hair and Ranboo’s waistcoat.

Tubbo savors the warmth, even as it soaks out of the wound Tubbo just put in Ranboo’s stomach. He focuses on the sound of the detonator rolling harmlessly onto the ground as both of them collapse in each other’s arms. 

“Ranboo?”

The hybrid hums, his arms still stubbornly around Tubbo. 

“Was this the right thing to do?” His sentence breaks right in the middle, replaced by a sob he desperately tries to hold down. 

“..it’s been awhile since my head was quiet, Tubbo.” 

The older moves them around so Ranboo’s head is now tucked under Tubbo’s chin. It can’t be can’t be comfortable, but for once Tubbo wants to be Ranboo’s comfort. 

“...‘ubo.” 

“w-what?”

“You- you won’t remember this part of me, right? T-this version?” 

“I won’t.” _I will._

“Y-you’ll just remember when we built the bee f’rm.” is speech is starting to slur, and Tubbo wants to ignore how the warmth is fading. 

“Y-yeah.”  
“And how we built the hotel?”  
“Mhmm.”  
“And when we saved Michael?”  
“If you want me too, b-big man.” 

“And when you built-“ Ranboo cuts off for a moment and for a second, Tubbo is afraid that that’s it. He won’t know what Ranboo’s last words are- 

“-and when you built on top of the prison a-and I got really-“ a sob escaped the hybrids mouth “-got r’lly mad at s’am?” 

“Yeah, I’ll remember that too. I’ll feed enerchest and En-enderpearl for you.” Tubbo tries so hard to keep his voice from shaking. He wants Ranboo’s last moments to be of happy reassurance, and knowing him, Ranboo will only get worried if he sees Tubbo’s tear stained face. 

“‘ubo, I-I’m tired.”  
“I know.”  
“I-I don’t wanna go, I d-don’t want Dream to get c-control-“ 

“I know, I know. Just close your eyes for a little bit, okay?” 

“‘t hurts.”  
“It’ll be okay. You’ll wake up, and we’ll run the hotel. We-we’ll go get flowers and get more bees. We’ll see if Techno will let me come over and we can see the northern lights- you just gotta sleep, Ranboo.” 

The former President can feel Ranboo’s eyelashes fluttering, slowly. Until his blinks slowed down. And with baited breath, Tubbo ignored how his breathing slows down. 

“A-and I’ll play more music while your mining. We can get more foxes and plant more berries in Snowchester- I won’t even get mad about it. You can cook dinner and I’ll like it even if it’s burnt-” Unknowingly, Tubbo rocks them back and forth slowly. 

“...I love you.” It’s so quiet, that it’s almost carried away on the wind. And Tubbo feels sadness hit him all at once. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t sure what to tag the relationship as cause Tubbo said it was a cannon romantic relationship?? I dunno someone help :,) 
> 
> Also Sugar by Moroon 5 came on while I was writing the death scene, I was crying. /lh
> 
> Edit: leaving it as platonic in this fic!


End file.
